O Chapeuzinho vermelho
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: Chapeuzinho vermelho versão Gaara! Leiam, mas eu não prometo nada! [ONE SHOT] XD


Ebaaaa! Sejam bem vindos á minha 2ª fic! \o/

Só que acho que não está tão bom e engraçado quanto o outro, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim!

Gaara: Vou te matar...

Isa: Por quê? "Mais um?"

Gaara: Você me fez de palhaço nessa fic.

Isa: É porque você estraçalhou o Lee no anime, eu tenho o direito de me vingar!

Lee: Oh, que alma caridosa... GAI-SENSEI, ALGUÉM ME AMA! o/

Gai: Claro que sim Lee! \o

Lee: GAI-SENSEI/o/

Gai: LEE! \o\

Lee: GAI-SENSEI/o/

Gai: LEE! \o\

Sabem o que acontece né?

Gaara e Isa: ¬¬"

Espero que gostem!

Legenda:

Fulano: Fala

Blábláblá (narradora)

"Pensamento"

-Ações-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O Chapeuzinho vermelho...**

Era uma vez... Um lindo garoto de 14 anos de idade com cabelos ruivos, sem sobrancelhas e dono de lindos olhos verde-água, ta bem! Chega desse papo de gigolô! O nome desse "lindo" garotinho com cara de quem não dorme faz uns 15 dias é Gaara, Sabaku (sobrenome dele rima com um palavrão! XD) no Gaara. Esse lindo garoto é tão inocente quanto parece! Ele é um pobrezinho que não tem casa, ta! Menti de novo! Gaara é um órfão problemático (ai é verdade!), que devido seu temperamento e atos foi parar na Febem do Rio de Janeiro, e para se defender ele usava a areia (de gato) em ataques mais fortes do que um tiro! E acabava por arrancar algum membro de seus coleginhas (outra verdade). Um dia esse "inocente" garoto descobriu que tinha uma avó rica em Minas Gerais e pensou com sua alma e asinhas de anjo:

"Por que essa velha maldita respira enquanto eu estou aqui nesse inferno? Ela vai pagar! Acho que vou fazê-la uma visita..." – e assim, Gaara, fez uma cestinha de cheia de deliciosos doces com diversos tipos de soníferos e drogas, para oferecer para sua querida vovó (Ai que amor! ¬¬). Ele conseguiu fugir da Febem do Rio de Janeiro? Claro que sim! Lembra que ele arrancou os membros e assustou milhares de jovens? Ele convenceu-os (outra palavra que cai muito bem é: ameaçou-os) á ajuda-lo a fugir em troca de paz e membros intactos e foi o que aconteceu, só que na hora da fuga ele foi perseguido e roubou uma capa em uma loja de fantasias e como tinha acabado no estoque as do Zorro ele teve que ficar com a da Chapeuzinho vermelho (que, cá entre nós, é bem mais charmosa e adequada para nosso protagonista XD), e alem de sua beleza outra coisa que era grande era sua indigência (nada de piadinhas com essa frase faz favor! ù.u) então seguiu seu caminho até Minas pela mata!

Nessa linda floresta, cheia de mosquitos, teias de aranhas, cobras venenosas e gigantes, existia também uma loba... OH! UMA LOBA!? SIM, UMA LOBA! O nome dessa loba é... Isso não importa agora! Além disso, um pouco de curiosidade não mata, mata? ;P O importante é que, a loba vira quando o nosso jovem com capa e capuz vermelhos entrou na floresta, e o seguiu durante 2 dias! (afinal, de Rio de Janeiro até Minas Gerais a pé, demora!) No segundo dia, depois do café da manhã do nosso "herói" ela decidiu puxar papo com o jovem que se apaixonara...

Loba: Olá, meu senhor! –lhe faz uma reverencia- O que faz em minha floresta?

Gaara: Vou... Visitar minha avó –disse com frieza, mas não abala a lobinha- Quem é você?

Loba: Meu nome é Yamaka Ino, mas pode me chamar somente de Ino! Qual é o seu nome?–sorri-

Gaara: Sabaku no Gaara.

Ino: E onde sua avó mora?

Gaara: Em Minas Gerais... – a olha friamente-

Ino: Oh! Minas Gerais é muito bonita! E esses doces? São para ela? –pergunta sem medo algum-

Gaara: Sim, mas não te aconselho a comê-los –diz em um tom entediado-

Ino: Você é super-homem pra estar usando essa capa-vermelha? "Inter Ino: Super sexy por sinal!"

Gaara: Não tinha outro jeito ¬¬... –diz friamente-

Ino: "Inter Ino: Oh! Ele ainda é humilde! Que fofo!" (Isa: Estou com ela só na parte do fofo ¬¬...) Você não tem outra roupa?

Gaara: Bem, é que... vamos dizer que eu sai ás pressas de casa... ¬¬9 –coça a cabeça-

Ino: "Oh! Ele deve estar muito preocupado com sua vovó, que esqueceu de pegar dinheiro para o ônibus e outra troca de roupa! Que meigo!" (Isa: Pobre Ino...¬¬)

Gaara: E você? Vive nessa floresta? –pergunta entediado, já que ela seria a única coisa que conversaria com ele naquela floresta-

Ino: Sim! Eu moro nessa floresta, quer ir até minha casa tomar um chop? (Isa: Qualé pessoal! Estamos no Brasil! Ninguém no Brasil convida pra tomar chá, no Maximo café, mas ai não seria papo de adolescentes pervertidos!)

Gaara: Não, obrigado. Estou de partida, tenho que chegar em Minas o quanto antes.

Ino: "Ele deve estar apressado... Há! Tive uma idéia!" "Inter Ino: ELE SERÁ MEU!"

Ok! Você está indo muito bem sabia? O atalho para Minas continua depois daquela arvore ali! o/ -aponta para uma arvore-

Gaara: Muito obrigado... –se levanta e vai embora, acreditando inocentemente na Ino-

Ino: Espera! Desejo-lhe muito boa sorte!

Gaara: ...Para você também –e vai embora-

Claro que nosso garoto prodígio foi enganado pela Ino, enquanto ele andava pela floresta ela seguia pelo verdadeiro atalho, armando o seu plano diabólico para possuir definitivamente o "pobre" Gaara. Chegando na casa da vovó Temari (Vocês não imaginam o quanto quis fazer isso!), Ino com sua experiência em plantas jogou um "pum de velho" que fez Temari desmaiar! Ino se preocupa muito com dieta e coisas do gênero então para não ter que comer a vovó Temari, ela simplesmente amarrou a vovó Temari e a jogou no porão! Ai, vocês já sabem né? Ino se vestiu de vovó (com uma cara feia) e deitou na cama na espera do seu príncipe encantado! Só que seu plano era bem pior que só acabar drogando vovó Temari, Ino colocou de baixo do cosplay de vovó uma laingerie de oncinha! Deu para imaginar o plano da vadia né? Se não, já já vocês descobrem ok?

Vamos ao momento que Gaara (queria tanto colocar algum adjetivo ai) chega á mansão Samba naku, "mas, cara escritora, por que Samba naku?", elementar caros leitores! Gaara era famoso por ser um dos bandidos mais perigosos por conta de sua idade e para não prejudicar a família Sabaku, Temari que no dia estava com a pá virada mudou o nome para Samba naku, "mas, autora, por que naku?" como disse antes Temari estava com de pá virada no dia e para não ficar com um palavrão de sobrenome ela trocou o no pelo na e juntou com o ku, entenderam agora? (Itachi: Vem cá, qual é a classificação dessa fic? ó.ô) Mas, para nosso "anjo", foi muito fácil perceber a pequena mudança. Ele e sua areia devastaram o portão da mansão, entrando sem permitir (ele surfando na areia), mas claro que Ino não se incomodou. Gaara conversou gentilmente, ta bem ta bem, é só brincadeira com o protagonista... -limpa a garganta- Gaara ameaçou o segurança a contar onde sua querida vovó repousava e foi direto para o quarto da velha, chegando lá:

TOCTOC

Ino: Abra –disfarçando a voz-...

Gaara: Sou eu vovó, como está?

Ino: Oh, nada bem meu netinho...

Gaara: Gaara, meu nome Gaara vovó ù.u "Velha doente? Nem parece..."

Ino: Essa capa vermelha fica muito bem em você meu netinho Gaara... –sorri- "Inter Ino: Seja meu!"

Gaara: Ah? Obrigado... –um pouquinho, bem pouquinho corado-

Ino: Quando você era bebê você tinha uma capinha igual... Seu pai e sua mãe adoravam –sorri, enrolando facilmente o pobre Gaara-

Gaara: Me-mesmo? Mas, pensei que fosse órfão porque meus pais não me queriam. –acreditando e corando um pouco mais-

Ino: "Inter Ino: Ele é órfão?! QUE MEIGOOOO!" E essa cesta de doces? –sorri gentilmente ou falsamente ¬¬-

Gaara: -se recordando de plano e retomando o mesmo- É para você vovó, coma, lhe fará muito bem, aposto que você está com fome...

Ino: "Fome? Claro! QUERO COMER VOCÊ!" "Inter Ino: Vem me papar COM TUDO!" Sim, mas... cof,cof... por que você não vai na cozinha e derrete esse chocolate para fazer brigadeiro de colher?

Gaara: Como desejar... –vai para a cozinha derreter o bendito chocolate envenenado-

Nesse meio tempo Ino penteou os cabelos e se maquiou, tudo para ficar chamativa e assim, conquistar o "Chapeuzinho vermelho".

Depois de derreter os chocolates e voltar para o quarto de sua avó...

Gaara: VOVÓ!? –se depara com Ino deitada na cama fazendo pose de capa da Playboy e com a lingerie de oncinha-

Ino: Errou! –pula no pescoço de Gaara, tomando todo o cuidado com a panela, se pendurando no pescoço do herói-

Gaara: Sra. Ino, o-o que faz no quarto de minha avó? –friamente-

Ino: Eu vim até aqui para te ter meu amor... -beija Gaara em um beijo ardente, que, FOI RETRIBUIDO!- "Inter Ino: YES!"

Então Ino puxou nosso puro garoto para a cama, onde tiveram uma ótima experiência, que acho que vocês já sabem (SE NÃO SOUBEREM LEIAM O TEXTO DE NOVO!). O veneno do chocolate fez efeito e depois de rala-e-rola, ambos dormiram profundamente sobre a proteção da capa vermelha do protagonista.

------------------------- DO LADO DE FORA DA MANSÃO...

Caçador: Nossa, que problemático... ù.u9 –entra na mansão-

O caçador Shikamaru, entrou na mansão e vendo os estragos, previu que estaria rolando algo estranho na casa de sua amada Temari e com sua preocupação de Buda foi "correndo" para o andar mais estragado... O do quarto da vovó!

Shikamaru chega no quarto e pega Gaara e Ino, os dois, juntinhos e do jeitinho em que vieram ao mundo, só que completamente drogados!

Shika: Quem vai limpar isso? ù.ú -olha para os cantos- Cadê a Temari? –olha p/os dois- Uau, parece que a luta foi grande aqui... mas...

Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------- >

Shika: Uau, que belas nuvens...

Sasuke: é a pintura do teto seu idiota ù.u

Shika: Nossa não é que parecem nuvens? Precisamos re-pintar esse teto... Que problemático...

Itachi: Vem cá, você só sabe falar isso?

Shika: Olha! Um avestruz! n.n

Itachi: É mesmo... Igualzinho... Aquilo é o que? Um copo de chop?

Shika: Eu nem tinha reparado... Você pode se tornar profissional sabia?

Sask: É ruim demais para ser verdade...

Ita, Shika: O que? ¬¬

Sask: Além de vocês. Existe uns boatos que um jovem criminoso do Rio de Janeiro escapou e está vindo para essa direção.

Shika: E daí?

Sask: E daí?! E daí é que ele é neto bastardo da sua namorada! Aqui está a foto. –entrega a foto p/o caçador-

Shika: Nossa, a cadeia do Rio de Janeiro parece ser bem movimentada a noite pra ele não ter dormido 15 dias...-olha para a foto com a mesma calma de sempre-

Sask: Essa é a cara natural dele. ¬¬

Itachi: -olhando a imagem agora- Uau, o cara não dormiu não?

Sask: Pobre mamãe...

Itachi: Louvada seja... ú.u

Shika: Black. FP -olha para cima-

Sask e Itachi: É a nossa mãe!

Shika: Aquilo é uma arara?

Itachi: -olha p/o teto também- Não, É o copo de chop que te falei.

Shika: Que problemático... ¬¬

Fim do Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------- >

Shika: Já vi esse rosto em algum lugar... ¬¬9

Derrepente nosso bravo caçador se lembrou da cara do assassino do Rio de Janeiro...

Shika: Valeu narradora! n.n

De nada Shika.

Shika: E agora o que eu faço?

OMG, que poço de vontade... Bem, O caçador então libertou a vovó Temari do porão depois de 2 horas enrolando na frente da TV assistindo São Paulo x Palmeras.

Temari olhou para os dois pombinhos e deu uma rajada de vento com seu leque francês enorme, jogando os dois longe (eles ainda estavam sobre efeito do chocolate ;D) e ela e o caçador problemático...

Shika: EI!

Que foi?

Shika: Problemática... ù.u

E os dois viveram felizes para sempre, claro, até a Temari botar chifre no Shika em segredo ;) ...

**FIM!!!!!**


End file.
